blackadderfandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity College Tiddlywinks
The Trinity College Tiddlywinks were a ten-man gang made up of Lieutenant George's school mates. To prevent one another from being discovered, tracked and killed, should the War in France be won by the Germans (also for their own amusement), they gave each other unusual and extremely bizarre codenames. History The Trinity College Tiddlywinks were set up by Lieutenant George St Barleigh, sometime between 1910 and 1914, in Cambridge University. They were set up, at first, as just the occasional teenager's gang, made up of nine of the most idiotic boys in the vicinity, each individual loathed by their fellow students and by their teachers. When War broke out in 1914, the TCTs were eagerly 'leap-frogging' to the application stand, playing tiddlywinks in the queue (they had once conquered the Oxford's Tiddlywinkers) and, once accepted, narrowly, since they were all born on the same day and had only applied seconds after their birthday, they were "off to hammer the Boche". Their stories in the Army were scattered, since they all fought in a variety of battles during the War. Unfortunately, by the time the War was won, the Trinity College Tiddlywinks were all wiped out during the War's most famous battles. Members #'George St. Barleigh:' Theoretically the most unintelligent member of the gang, Lieutenant George participated in the Battle of the Somme alongside Cpt. Kevin Darling, Pvt. S Baldrick and Cpt. Edmund Blackadder, and was the first casualty of the Big Push. He is, undoubtedly, the longest-lasting member of the gang, and the only one without a nickname. #'Jocko:' One of the two youngest individuals of the gang, also the most-loathed of his year at public school. He and The Badger participated in the First Ypres Campaign, fighting as a front-line soldiers, fighting to the last man, using the butts of their rifles to fight once they were out of bullets, and killing one officer by stuffing the barrel down the officer's throat, but they were both defeated, rounded up and executed. #'The Badger:' One of the two youngest individuals of the gang, also the most-loathed of his year at public school. He and Jocko participated in the First Ypres Campaign, fighting as a front-line soldiers, fighting to the last man, using the butts of their rifles to fight once they were out of bullets, and killing one officer by stuffing the barrel down the officer's throat, but they were both defeated, rounded up and executed. #'Sticky:' Maybe the most naïve member of the gang, Sticky was placed in the Royal Navy and participated in the Battle of Jutland on the HMS Complete Dunce as a Chief Petty Officer. He was the very first casualty of the Battle of Jutland, and his body was found fifty years later, preserved inside an empty gun shell. #'Bum-fluff:' One of the wealthiest participants of the Gallipoli Campaign, alongside Strangely-Brown, Drippy the Anzacs. He, like Jocko and The Badger, were the final Allied casualties of the campaign, after their passing during an artillery attack. #'Drippy:' One of the wealthiest participants of the Gallipoli Campaign, alongside Bum-fluff, Strangely-Brown and the Anzacs. He, like Jocko and The Badger, were the final Allied casualties of the campaign, after their passing during an artillery attack. #'Strangely-Brown:' One of the wealthiest participants of the Gallipoli Campaign, alongside Bum-fluff, Drippy the Anzacs. He, like Jocko and The Badger, were the final Allied casualties of the campaign, after their passing during an artillery attack. #'The Gubber:' Another one of the gang, unfortunately killed. #'Titch:' He and Mr. Floppy were among the body of men who went over the top before Lieutenant George and his battalion. It was mentioned, not in the series, but in the very last King and Country issue, that they were maybe the sixtieth bravest casualties of both World Wars, after they, rather stupidly, died in their own gas attack. #'Mr. Floppy:' He and Titch were among the body of men who went over the top before Lieutenant George and his battalion. It was mentioned, not in the series, but in the very last King and Country issue, that they were maybe the sixtieth bravest casualties of both World Wars, after they, rather stupidly, died in their own gas attack. Category:Characters Category:Blackadder Goes Forth characters Category:Imageless articles